Forever and Always
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan and Phil are in Florida, celebrating their four year anniversary. But Dan has something more planned.


"Phil, why did you bring me to the beach? It's too late to go swimming." Phil Lester said as his boyfriend dragged him down to the beach. "We're not even dressed for swimming!" Phil added. Dan Howell sighed as he turned and looked over at Phil.

"Would you just wait a second? You'll find out why I brought you here and we're not going swimming." Dan told him.

"Then why'd we come to the beach?" Phil asked. Dan rolled his eyes. He grabbed Phil's hand and led the way down to the beach. Phil looked up and was surprised when he saw there was a table for two set up, with candle lights surrounding the table, as well as rose peddles. Phil blinked a few times and looked over at Dan. "Dan? I don't…What's all this for?" He asked, still shocked. Dan smiled as he led Phil over to the table. Dan was usually never a romantic person but this was something that Dan had been planning for months. Dan and Phil were spending their four year anniversary together in Florida. Although their anniversary wasn't until tomorrow, Dan couldn't wait another day. He was going to ask Phil to marry him. Tonight.

"Well, I just thought, maybe for once, I'd do something romantic for you. We both know that I'm not very romantic." Dan said.

"Unfortunately, that is true. You're not the most romantic person but I still love you, even when you aren't romantic." Phil said. Dan laughed at him. He walked over to one of the chairs and pulled it out. Phil raised his eyebrows as he looked over at him. "Sit down." Dan told Phil. Phil blushed. He walked over to the chair and sat down. Dan smiled. He leaned down and kissed Phil's cheek.

"Dan." Phil giggled. Dan smiled bigger and kissed his cheek again. Dan sat down in the chair next to Phil's chair. "So, what is this?" Phil asked as he looked around. "Is this our dinner? How did you put this altogether? You were with me the whole day!"

"Well, it was pretty tricky but luckily I got a friend to help sit everything up." Dan said. "As for dinner, I thought we could go for the classic spaghetti and meatballs." Dan looked up at Phil, smiling innocently. Phil chuckled and shook his head.

"Of course you would." Phil said. Dan stuck his tongue out at Phil. "This actually looks, and smells, amazing."

"Well, I would hope so." Dan said. Phil laughed.

Dan and Phil spent the next hour eating their dinner and just generally talking about everything and nothing. They usually never got to have dinners like this, where they could just sit and relax with each other so it was nice for them.

After Dan and Phil finished their dinner; they decided to lie next to each other in the sand. The sun was setting and it was a little getting dark but they didn't care. They just wanted to be with each other and enjoy their time together while they could.

"So, Dan…" Phil said as he looked over at Dan.

"Yes, Phil?" Dan asked as he looked down at him. Phil sighed.

"How come you decided to be romantic all of a sudden?" Phil asked. Dan frowned.

"What? Can't I just do something nice for my boyfriend because I love him?" He asked. Phil laughed.

"Well, yeah, you could I suppose…But it's been four years since we've been together. Why start being romantic now?" Phil asked curiously. Dan groaned and then he sat up. Phil also sat up. He looked over at Dan.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Dan asked. Phil laughed.

"It's just something that I like to do. Come on, you should know that after being with me for so many years" Phil whispered. Dan chuckled. Phil reached over and kissed Dan's cheek. Dan smiled and looked over at him. Phil leaned closer and kissed Dan on the lips. Dan immediately kissed him back. They kissed for a few seconds before Dan finally pulled away and bit his lip as he stared at Phil. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Phil asked.

"Because, that's something that I want to show you…" Dan said. He took a deep breath. He reached down into his pocket and felt the little box that was in there, and then he nervously pulled it out. Phil watched carefully. Dan bit his lip nervously as he looked over at Phil. "There's something that I've been meaning to ask you…And I hate that it took me four years to do it…" Dan began to say. He showed the box to Phil. Phil looked down at the box.

"Dan, I don't…" Phil began to say. Dan shook his head.

"Just look." Dan whispered. He slowly opened the box. Phil gasped when he saw the silver ring into the box. He quickly covered his eyes. Dan laughed as he watched him. "Phil Lester, will you marry me?" Dan asked, not taking his eyes away from Phil.

"Of course I'll marry you, you idiot!" Phil yelled. He flung his arms around Dan and hugged him. Dan laughed and immediately hugged Phil back. Phil's eyes began to water up as they continued to hug. Dan gently wrapped his arms around Phil and pulled him closer. "I love you." Phil whispered. Dan finally pulled away from the hug. He took the ring out of the box and then he slid it into Phil's middle finger. Phil took a deep breath as he stared at the ring. "This ring must have cost a ton. It's so beautiful." Dan smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, but it was worth it. I'd buy the world for you if I could." Dan whispered. Phil blushed. "I've been planning on doing this for months."

"I wanted to ask you first." Phil said as he looked up at Dan. Dan smiled.

"Beat ya to it." Dan said, smirking slightly. Phil pushed him playfully.

"I just can't believe that we're actually getting married!" Phil yelled excitedly. He wrapped his arms around Dan and then he kissed him. Dan laughed and he kissed Phil back. Phil gently pushed Dan on his back, not breaking the kiss once. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil and pulled him down closer, deepening the kiss. Phil climbed on top of Dan. Dan moaned lightly.

"Phil." Dan mumbled into the kiss. He pulled away and took deep breaths as he stared at Phil. Phil smiled as he stared at him. "Save it for later." Dan whispered. Phil blushed. Again. He leaned down and kissed Dan again. "I love you." Dan said.

"I love you, too. Forever and always." Phil whispered. Dan smiled. "Mum's gonna be thrilled when I ring her and tell we're getting married." Dan laughed and pushed Phil off of him. Phil laughed as he fell back onto the sand.


End file.
